Talent Show and Tell
by Jacc
Summary: They finally decide to reveal their love to the world. How will they announce it? And will it be accepted?


I am posting this story at this time for many reasons. It is my birthday today, and posting this is my present to myself. Also, since this is a very fluffy romance, I thought it would be suitable for Valentine's Day. I would also like to mention that the idea for this fic came to me this summer while there were many 'Write a fic that usually isn't your style' challenges, and I thought that changing my style might be fun. And this is what I came up with. Please let me know what you think. Oh, and chocolate birthday cake to those who do review.

* * *

The bulletin board in our common room is crowded, which is unusual this early in the morning. I resist the urge to push my way to the front and see what everyone is looking at. I figure that someone is bound to tell me sooner or later.

I silently walk out of the common room without any unwanted attention. (Cough-Ron's-cough.) I have two things on my mind: coffee and Blaise, preferably in that order. No offense to Blaise, but I usually like him a lot more when I have caffeine in my system.

I stop by the kitchen, knowing that the house elves are always happy to serve me a cup or two (or three) of coffee. Actually, 'happy' is probably the wrong word. 'Excited' works.

As soon as I get to the kitchen, a cup of coffee is thrust into my hand, without even having to ask. I grin and thank the elf, who shakes his head in amusement. "Miss Ginny is always welcome here for her morning cups of coffee."

He ushers me out the door, refilling my mug as I go. I sigh happily, and my caffeine-fairy of the day bids me good day. I head towards the Great Hall in a much better mood.

All of a sudden, someone grabs my arm, puts his hand over my mouth and pulls me into an alcove. I'm pulled flush against his chest, and the only reason that I'm not panicking is because I recognize his smell.

Blaise smells like cinnamon with a hint of expensive cologne. I squirm until he loosens his hold on me. When he finally lets me go, I spin around and kiss him like my life depends on it. After a few minutes, we break the kiss, both gasping for air.

"Wow!" He looks dazed, and I'm sure my face mirrors his expression. "Someone has had her coffee this morning." I swat him playfully and give him a peck on the cheek.

Which reminds me… I look down at the floor, and I pout. It seems that in the moment of passion, I dropped my coffee mug. The dark liquid is slowly making its way across the floor in little streams. And the mug is broken in several large pieces, which, with magic, can easily be repaired. It's a pity that I can't replace the coffee. I cast a spell to clean it up and I smack Blaise on the arm, as he laughs at my misfortune. He shifts nervously under my glare and he quickly changes the subject. "Have you heard about the talent show?"

Damn it! I hate it when he plays with my curious nature. Despite myself, I ask: "What talent show?"

He raises his eyebrow, in a very Malfoy-ish way and smirks. "The one that was announced on every common room's notice board."

Within seconds, Blaise's navy blue eyes darken with mischief. I love this particular expression in his eyes. He takes my hand, and leads me down the hall to an empty classroom. In hushed voices, we start to plan.

**19 days later; the day of the talent show**

"Ginny… You didn't tell me that you were performing in the talent show." How is it that he can whine every word in a sentence?

"Ron, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. And I didn't want you to annoy me, when I didn't tell what I was doing in the show."

It took a few minutes before my idiot brother caught my meaning. "What do you mean, you're not telling me?" he spluttered indignantly.

I always find great amusement from annoying Ron in this manner. "Exactly what it sounds like, Ronald. I'm. Not. Telling." With a smirk tossed his way, I get up and go to my dorm room. The show is starting in a couple of hours and I want to look my sexiest.

I chose a muggle dress for the occasion and no one, not even Blaise, has any idea of my choice in wardrobe. The dress is a black halter-top style, that's almost skin-tight, hugging my curves in all of the right places. It ends mid-thigh, yet its length us appropriate for the event. I'm also wearing black, knee-high, high-healed leather boots. (The twins were quite generous this Christmas.)

I curl my auburn hair; pulling most of it back with a silver hair-clip, leaving a few strands of curls to frame my face.

For makeup, I decide to concentrate mostly on my eyes. I outline my lids with black liner, and add smokey-grey eyeshadow. Finishing with mascara and clear lipgloss, I look at myself in the mirror.

There's one thing missing and with a small smile, I go to my bedside table. I pull the small trunk that Blaise had given me for my birthday onto my lap as I sit on my bed. Opening it, I see all of my priceless treasures. From love letters to meaningful knickknacks and a lot of other stuff: stuff usually tied to Blaise. I finally find what I'm looking for. It's a delicate silver ring that's hanging from a matching chain. It's the promise-ring that Blaise had given me on our first anniversary. We had agreed that I shouldn't wear it until we announced our love, to keep the awkward questions at bay.

With a soft smile, I fasten the chain around my neck. Perfect… I look exactly the way I wanted to. I grab the invisibility cloak that I borrowed from Harry last night, and I throw it over my shoulders. It wouldn't do any good if Ron saw me before the show.

I creep out of the room to go down into the common room. I can suddenly appreciate how hard it's been for Harry, sneaking around all these years.

Going down the stairs, I almost bump into a first year. The tricky part is waiting for the perfect time to slip out of the open portrait. I miss the first two times, but as they say: "Third time's the charm."

I hurry to the abandoned classroom that Blaise and I had agreed upon. I know that I'm ten minutes late, but he always does wait for me. I get to the room and take a few moments to catch my breath.

As I open the door, I see him look up. I'm still wearing the cloak, so he gives a slight chuckle at my invisible self. "Nice of you to make it, Love."

I close the door behind me. "I had trouble getting out without being seen." I make no move to reveal myself. Instead, I take my time looking at Blaise.

He's wearing black dress pants and a dark smokey-grey button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I love it when he decides to wear muggle clothing. (I think he knows it too.)

"Are you going to show yourself, Ginny? Or is the invisibility part of your act?" Slytherin's have never been patient, and this one isn't any different.

"Close your eyes, Blaise." He rolls his eyes, but he does as he's told. I want to see his reaction when he first sees me.

I pull off the cloak, and fold it neatly, before setting it on the desk. After all, I did promise Harry that I'd take care of one of his most prized possessions.

"You can open your eyes now, Love." He opens his eyes and I can see him practically drooling. I slowly spin around. "Do I look all right?"

He blinks a few times and he's pulled back to earth. "Wow! You don't look alright, Gin. You look bloody fantastic." Blaise goes on for a few minutes, and I realize that he's babbling. The only reason that Blaise babbles is when he's nervous. He's not performing in the show, but he will have to deal with at least one over-protective brother, if not two. (Harry is kind of like my brother.)

I move closer to my boy-friend, and place my hand on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. I'm several inches taller, thanks to my boots, but I'm still shorter than Blaise. I stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him softly. "It will be okay, Love. I promise."

"How can it be? You're going to be telling your family that you're dating a---"

I cut him off, knowing what were his next words, as we've had the same conversation (argument) many times. "A kind and intelligent man, who's handsome and treats me right. You have a great sense of humor, you're passionate and loyal. And, I love you."

He smiles and leans down for another kiss, this time, longer. When he pulls back, he says: "I love you too, Gin."

I grab his arm and look at his watch. "I should be in the Great Hall. Are you sure you won't sing with me?"

He shakes his head. Blaise isn't shy, but he doesn't like the idea of performing on stage. "I'll leave the singing to you, Love."

I give him a last kiss, grab the cloak and rush out. I'm supposed to be in the Hall thirty minutes before it starts. And I'm about to be late. Again.

The talent show is being held in the Great Hall, but I'm supposed to go to the little room that's near the Head Table. (The one that the school champions went to during the TriWizard Tournament.) Before I walk into the room, I pull off the cloak and place it in my bag.

The room is bustling with activity and everyone is dressed in their best clothes. Making my way towards Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall (who are both in charge of the show); I wave to Luna (who is going to juggle).

"Oh, Miss Weasley, you're here. You are going to be the third act, so you'd best get ready." Professor Sprout seems oblivious to my lateness, but Professor McGonagall is glaring at me.

"Yes Ma'am."

I check my reflection one last time, before deciding that I'm ready and I head towards the refreshment table. Pumpkin juice, butterbeer, water, tea… Aha! Coffee. I grab a mug and I pour myself a generous amount in it. Hopefully, it's not decaffeinated. Taking an experimental sip, I sigh in relief when I realize that it's normal, 'caffeinated' coffee.

Almost instantly, I feel better, more at ease. The show starts in ten minutes and I figure that I have at least twenty minutes before I sign. I decide to sit by a window, drink my coffee, and watch the other students get themselves ready.

A group of second years are frantically practicing their skit. There's a Ravenclaw whose name I'm not sure of, who is in a leotard doing some complicated stretching exercises that would probably kill me if I even attempted to try them. There is a band of three Gryffindor and two Hufflepuff boys, who are quietly chatting amongst themselves. Blaise's friend, Pansy Parkinson, is in a beautiful dark green dress, and if I remember correctly, she sings.

A loud voice brings me out of my observations. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Hogwarts very first talent show. My name is Seamus Finnegan and I will be the one that will introduce these very talented people to you all. The first person to dazzle us all is…" I stop listening, because all of a sudden, I start feeling nervous.

What if I freeze up? What if I forget the words? What if… "And here's Ginny Weasley." I blink twice and as suddenly as it came, my anxiety was gone. I walk out on stage, my head held high. I see Ron struggling to get out of Harry and Hermione's grip; maybe he doesn't like my outfit? I see Blaise smiling up at me. Of course, it's a little smile so no one will suspect anything.

The music starts and I get pulled into the song.

Oooh…

I feel these four walls closing in

Face up against the glass

I'm looking out, hmm

Is this my life I'm wondering?

It happened so fast

How do I turn this thing around?

Is this the bed I chose to make?

It's greener pastures I'm thinking about

Hmm, wide open spaces far away

Blaise is looking up at me with a small smile. It feels like the only other person in the Hall with me, is the man that I love.

All I want is the wind in my hair

To face the fear, but not feel scared

Wild horses I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too

Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses, oh…

Almost as if my feet have a mind of their own, they start walking towards the edge of the stage.

Yeah, oh-oh, ye-yeah

I see the girl I wanna be

Riding bare-back,

Care-free along the shore

If only that someone was me

Jumping head-first, head-long

Without a thought

To act, and damn the consequence

How I wish it could be that easy

But fear surrounds me like a fence

I wanna break free

I glance at Ron, who is string at me open-mouthed. I'm somewhat scared of how my family will react when they find out about Blaise. Whatever they say, can't and won't change the way I feel about him. But, I'd rather that my family would accept us, and welcome the man I love.

All I want is the wind in my hair

To face the fear, but not feel scared

Oh, wild horse I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too

Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses

Ohh…

I reach the floor, and I slowly make my way to my boy-friend. The people who find themselves in my way quickly step aside.

I wanna run too

Oooh oh oh oh

Recklessly abandoning myself before you

I wanna open up my heart

And tell him how I feel, ooh ooh

Ooh, wild horses I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too

Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses

Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh

I wanna run with the wild horses, oooh

I finally get to Blaise as I finish the song, and I stand on the tip of my toes to place a light kiss upon his lips. Blaise grabs me around the waist and pulls me close. "You were wonderful, Love."

I reach up and my boy-friend's head down for a searing kiss. Pulling back, I say: "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Blaise shakes his head in denial. "You're wrong, Gin. Flattery will get me everywhere. But I think that you were truly magnificent."

I feel my face heat up at his praise. Suddenly, we're kissing with fierce passion, conveniently forgetting about our audience. I kiss a path down to his collarbone, smirking at the small moan that escapes his throat.

A cough brings us back to reality. We pull away from each other, both gasping and panting for air. Blaise is smirking smugly at all of the wide-eyed students, and I grab his hand, lacing our fingers together.

The teachers seem shocked, as if it is impossible that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor can love each other. And I suppose that with all of the school prejudices, it is unlikely.

My brother pushes his way through the crowd. "Ginny?" He is staring at our interlocked hands, and his face is turning red.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet the man that I love." The results are instantaneous and I feel Blaise stiffen beside me.

"How could you be so stupid, Ginny? Dating a junior Death Eater? He's playing you, Gin. And when you least suspect it, that Bastard will stab you in the back."

I take a step closer to my brother, never letting go of Blaise, raise my other hand, and swing as hard as I can. SLAP! My hand leaves a white mark, deep in contrast with the crimson of his angry face.

I glance up at Blaise; his eyes are cold and show no emotion. I'm relieved to see that when our eyes meet, his soften slightly. I turn back to my idiot brother. In a low voice, dripping with anger and disappointment, I say: "I love you Ron, but if I ever hear you say those things again, you'll be sorry. We've been together for a long time, and I know him. And I love him. He's a good man, and he treats me wonderfully."

I step back and Blaise wraps his arms around my waist. I lean back, seeking the comfort that Blaise gives so generously. "Don't make me choose, Ron, because you will be disappointed." I feel my boy-friend tighten his hold on me.

"He isn't worth losing your entire family." Hermione, who is at Ron's right, looks shocked that he would say such a thing.

With a wry smile, I say: "I won't lose the people who truly love me."

Ron opens his mouth to deliver one last argument. "No one will ever accept your relationship."

I shake my head in denial and I open my mouth to speak, but surprisingly, Blaise cuts in. "Those who matter, will not only accept us, but will be happy for us."

I smile softly and turn in his arms. He leans down and kisses me gently. For months I had been trying to convince him of just that. And he gets it.

I pull myself closer to my boy-friend, and our kiss becomes slightly more heated. He pulls back and whispers in my ear: "It's going to be hard." He's making sure I understand, giving me one last chance to break it off.

"It's never going to be easy. And I know and accept that." I give him a hug which he returns. "I love you."

"And I love you, Ginny." He smiles down at me, and offers me his arm. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

I nod my head and grasp his arm. "I would love to."

Before we leave the room, Blaise turns to the Headmaster, who has been silent during the entire exchange. "Please accept our apologies, Sir. We did not intend to disturb the talent show."

Professor Dumbledore grins widely, not believing Blaise for a minute. "It is quite alright, my boy."

I try to stifle the giggle that escapes my mouth; Blaise absolutely hates being called 'my boy'. The weak glare he sends down at me tells me that he knows I'm laughing at him. "And that was a lovely performance, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you, Professor."

I see Blaise smirk and I roll my eyes as he leads me to the door. Before we're able to escape, Ron stops us. "You're happy." It's not a question, but I nod anyway. He turns to Blaise. "Don't hurt her." I hear the silent threat. It's kind of funny, because Blaise would definitely win any confrontation between them.

My boy-friend nods solemnly. "I wouldn't dare."

I give a tiny smile to Ron; I doubt my brother will ever be happy about my choice in men; after all, Blaise is a 'nasty Slytherin'. And he'll never understand, because he won't be able to work it out properly. But at least Ron accepts it.

Finally, we find ourselves outside. It's slightly chilly, and I snuggle closer to Blaise. For a long while, we are silent, listening to the crickets' chirp, to the hooting of the owls and to the waves of the lake, and walking on one of the many paths.

Eventually, I break the silence. "It went well, don't you think?"

Blaise raises an eyebrow, and says, incredulously: "Well?"

I nod. "We're both alive, aren't we? Neither of us cursed or hexed anybody. And I'm not crying. With what we just told them, I think it went great." He pulls me even close, and even though we're outside, I'm warm.

It's never going to be easy, because what relationship is? We're going to have our ups and downs, but for now, we're just two people who love each other very much and who are holding each other under the stars.

A little while later, by silent agreement, we return inside. I don't really want to go back to my dorm so my roommates can badger and question me, and Blaise seems to know how I feel. He squeezes my hand, and briskly leads me to the dungeons.

It isn't the first time that Blaise has brought me to his dorm. But it is the first time that we haven't snuck in. The few people on the Slytherin common room seem surprised to see me, but they don't have time to say anything, as we head directly to Blaise's room.

Once there, I plop down on his bed after taking off my boots. Blaise digs through his trunk and pulls out a pair of pajamas. He tosses me the shirt, before pulling on the pair of pants. At my questioning glance, he says: "Do you mind sharing the pair?" He is smirking mischievously, and I shake my head. I back up further in the four-poster bed, and I close the curtains. I change quickly and I neatly fold my clothes.

I get up off the bed, and I place my clothes on the top of my boy-friend's trunk. When I finally look at Blaise, I see that he's trying not to laugh. The silk sleep-shirt is extremely baggy on me; the sleeves are rolled up loosely to my elbows and the bottom hem finishes mid-thigh. (It's slightly shorter than my dress.) I must look like a little kid playing dress-up in their parents' clothes.

I roll my eyes; place my hands on my hips and say: "Are you going to stand their smirking all night?"

I grab his hand and finally, we settle under the covers. Blaise wraps his arms around me, and I snuggle closer. With one last goodnight kiss, I let my eyes flutter shut. It's been a long day. And I'm grateful that I can fall asleep in the arms of the man that I love.

* * *

The song that Ginny sings is 'Wild Horses' by Natasha Bedingfield. One of my many favorites, too. I hope you liked my story. I'm unsure... Any thoughts?


End file.
